Sobreviviendo
by deadpoint
Summary: somos un asco escribiendo resumenes, bueno casi todo lo que se trate de escribir. solo podemos decir que los personajes de la historia tratan de sobrevivir a un ataque Zombie, ICarly, Glee, Shake it Up! y Victorious. Como sabran tiene muchas faltas de ortografia y puede dejarte ciego. Hay Jori, Catrina y otras parejas.


**¡HOLA!**

**Vic**_TORI_**ous y personajes mencionados conocidos, no nos pertenecen \(ಥ_ಥ)/\(ಥ_ಥ)/ **

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: EL Maldito Día_**

**_Jade P.D.V._**_(?)_

Hoy tenía una cita porque era mi aniversario, un año de salir con el amor de mi vida, un largo tiempo y aún hay amor, lo sé, es muy cursi para mí, algo estúpido, pero así es el amor, te vuelve estúpido. Voy caminando por las calles en dirección a casa de mi hermosa novia, odio conducir si no es mi motocicleta y hace unos días cometí algunas infracciones y mi padre me la ha castigado y ahora estoy andando a pie en las oscuras calles de Hollywood, digo oscuras por que es de noche, no tengo miedo porque llevo mis bebes conmigo mis hermosas tijeras, hay que ser un idiota si quieres robar a Jade West. pase al lado de un callejón y escuche unos sonidos demasiado extraño y algunos quejidos, ¿qué demonios es lo que se escucha?

–a...yu...den...me– escuche un quejido de alguien muy débil seguido por unos gruñidos que provenían de aquel callejón, debo ayudar a quien sea que este ahí, me gusta ver a la gente sufrir, pero debe ser grave para que no pueda ni hablar

–señor...– llame para ver si mi sádico cerebro no me jugaba una broma, me acerque otro poco, saque mi teléfono para poder ver ya que el callejón estaba muy obscuro– ¿hay alguien?– pregunte acercándome lentamente mientras escuchaba los gruñidos más fuertes alumbre con mi teléfono de donde provenían– no puede ser– dije al ver como un hombre de horrible apariencia se devoraba a otro, había un enorme charco de sangre en el piso. El hombre de horrible apariencia volteo y me miro, tenía el rostro destrozado y se le veían manchas de sangre en la ropa rota que traía, me quede quieta al ver aquella escena, la cosa esa comenzó a caminar hacia mí. No que haces Jade ¡CORRE!, ¡MALDICIÓN! mis pies no reaccionan, nada de mi reacciona, estoy en Shock, demonios muévete Jade. De pronto vi como un alguien derribo con un golpe en la cabeza a esa cosa y volteo a verme.

–¡¿qué demonios haces?!– sentí como tomo de mi brazo me jalo y me saco de aquella escena a toda prisa, volteé a ver a aquella persona, era un muchacho rubio, solo eso puedo ver desde este ángulo, sentí como era jalada y corría hacia no sé qué dirección, con no se quien, pero estoy agradecida porque quizás me estaría corriendo la misma suerte que aquel señor que ataco esa horrenda cosa. Cuando me di cuenta que el chico y yo estábamos en un parque lejos de aquella cosa nos detuvimos a tomar aire –¿estás bien?– me pregunto algo preocupado

–Sí, no era necesaria tu ayuda– dije frunciendo el ceño, nunca le agradeceré a alguien cuando esté presente

–Soy Matt– dijo el chico con una sonrisa y estirando su mano en forma de presentación

–No me importa– dije aun con el ceño fruncido e ignore su mano para continuar mi camino hacia casa de mi chica

–¿Cómo te llamas?– me pregunto siguiéndome

–Jade West– le reste importancia al asunto, tengo que apurarme, hace 5 minutos que tenía que estar con mi novia en su casa lista para salir junto a ella en el auto de su hermana al restaurante

–no deberías caminar sola por ahí, menos con esas cosas andando– me dijo mirándome con el ceño levemente fruncido. Un minuto a que cosas se refiere, a ese horrible señor con apariencia de muerto, ¿hay más?

–¿A qué te refieres?– me detuve mirando al rubio y frunciendo el ceño, quiero saber de qué cosas está hablando. Continuamos caminando

–el hombre que viste en el callejón, el que se devoro al otro hombre, es un Ambulante, hace algunos años los científicos rusos inventaron un virus al cual llamaron vitae, palabra proveniente del latín, significa vida, la creación de aquel virus fue con el fin de que en caso de que hubiera una guerra en contra, lo injectarían a los soldados rusos muertos en combate, para así lograr que volvieran a la vida y ganar la batalla. El virus fue probado, la primera vez que lo probaron no funciono, así que decidieron mutarlo, gracias a la mutación si fue capaz de regresar a un muerto a la vida, pero no completamente, el virus afecta una parte del cerebro atacando hasta la más mínima neurona, dejando aquella parte sin vida, así también afectando los sentidos. Esas cosas no pueden ver ni saborear, sin embargo pueden sentir el miedo, oler la sangre y escuchar, estos sentidos en los Ambulantes están muy desarrollados gracias a la mutación pero son muy lentos, mientras que otros pueden volar nombradas Gargolas o tienen súper fuerza los Depredadores, los que más peligrosos son los Racers, sus sentidos están poco desarrollados pero son muy rápidos una vez captan el sonido, el olor o el miedo. El virus le causo muchos problemas a los científicos rusos, así que decidieron vendérselo a Japón, donde hace poco el virus fue liberado gracias a un Tsunami que hubo, en solo 3 meses el continente Asiático, Europeo y Africano se contaminaron, el virus ya se encuentra en América. Una sola mordida de esas cosas tu sangre se infectara, hasta que el virus ataque tus neuronas del cerebro, en menos de 3 minutos te habrás convertido en una de esas cosas– explico durante el trayecto del camino, yo no lo interrumpí pues su historia era muy interesante, cuando me di cuenta nos encontrábamos afuera de la casa de mi novia

–sabes tú historia ha sido muy interesante, en caso de que fuera real. ¿Cómo mato esas cosas?– termine con una pregunta, la verdad es que creería que este tipo está loco si no hubiera visto eso en el callejón, mejor estoy lista para lo que me contó

–Tienes que acabar con la única parte que le queda con vida, el cerebro...– pero él dijo hace unos minutos que el virus mataba al cerebro

–Pero dijiste que el virus mataba las neuronas del cerebro y lo dejaba muerto– lo interrumpí para comentarle su error

–solo una parte, la parte de la conciencia. La parte del sentido "animal", donde solo tienes ganas de atacar y comer queda viva– me explico con una sonrisa señalando con su cabeza hacia la puerta de la casa de mi chica, yo no podía ver ya que estaba de espalda a esta

–Jade...– una voz me llamo con felicidad, voltee y ahí estaba mi linda morena con una sonrisa y un poco de preocupación, al parecer estuvo esperándome en la puerta.

–hola bebe– dije con una sonrisa dirigiéndome hacia ella, la abrace y la bese

–Adiós Jade y novia de Jade, espero verlas otra vez– dijo el chico con una sonrisa, se despidió de nosotras agitando la mano y se fue corriendo

–¿Quién era?– me pregunto mi novia con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada

–Matt– le reste importancia mirándola a los ojos mientras la abrazaba, mi chica me miro interrogativa– un chico que me salvo de ser atacada en un callejón– le explique sin dejar de abrazarla– ¿lista para irnos?– solté la pregunta con un beso al ultimo

–sí, solo voy por mi bolso y las llaves del auto, ¿quieres pasar? Cat está adentro viendo una película junto con...– dijo mi chica apuntando con su dedo pulgar hacia adentro

–tu loca hermana– la interrumpí

–Jade– me llamo acusadoramente y me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido

–ya perdón– dije con una sonrisa, ambas entramos a su casa y vi a Cat en la sala con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Trina mientras esta la abrazaba y comían palomitas, no se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, tengo una idea, me dirijo a la cocina por una cuchara y una cazuela, voy de nuevo a donde están sentadas me acerco más y comienzo a golpear la cazuela y la cuchara, pude ver como las palomitas volaban en el aire, Cat se lanzó al suelo y Trina salto al otro sillón.

–¿Las asuste?– dije sarcásticamente, mirándolas con burla

–West– dijo con desprecio la loca, yo solo la mire con burla

–Jade ya estoy lista para... ¿que paso?– pregunto Vega al ver el desastre

–tu loca novia apareció, eso paso– tiene el ceño fruncido, que divertido... ¿a quien le dice loca?, mas loca es ella

–¿a quien le dices loca?– dije sacando mis tijeras y acercándome a la loca esa peligrosamente

–¡Jade!– me reclamo Tori– tu arma no es necesaria– me dijo quitándome las tijeras con el ceño fruncido

–pero, bebe– me queje tratando de tomar las tijeras

–nada– guardo las tijeras en su bolso– ¿nos vamos?– me sonrío, yo fruncí el ceño

–vámonos Vega– salí de la casa seguida por Tori, estoy molesta, me han quitado a mis adoradas tijeras solo por amenazar a la loca Vega

–toma– dijo lanzándome las llaves del auto de su hermana, ¿para que?, la mire extrañada– aun no consigo mi carnet de conducir– dijo avergonzada, se ve tan linda cuando esta avergonzada... se supone que estoy molesta, ródie el auto y me subí a el frunciendo de nuevo el ceño pues cuando vi a Tori avergonzada sonreí un poco, Tori subió en el lado del acompañante para después mirarme– Jade– me llamo preocupada, yo estaba tratando de encender el estúpido auto y aun sigo molesta– es nuestro aniversario, no quiero estar peleada contigo– dijo con tristeza, no me contuve mas y la mire

–perdón– dije con sinceridad, claro, Jade West no se disculpa con nadie, bueno puedo hacer una excepción con mi chica– pero me molesto que tu hermana me dijera loca y me deje llevar– dije tomándole una de sus manos para después acercarme a sus labios y besarla

–te amo– me dijo mirándome a los ojos y con unos ojos tan brillantes como las estrellas. Mi mirada se ilumino. Nunca me había dicho eso, nunca, siempre eran te quiero. Ya puedo morir feliz

–yo también te amo– la mire a los ojos mientras pronunciaba eso, estoy tan feliz, amo a mi morena medio latina. Le di un ultimo beso y arranque el coche hacia el restaurante que la llevaría a comer. El camino fue en silencio, un silencio cómodo para ambas, sin necesidad de hablar pues ya habíamos expresado lo que queríamos, Tori solo se dedico a observar el camino al igual que yo, solo nos lanzábamos miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, baje del auto y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta del acompañante a Tori para que bajara, valla no me había fijado en como venia vestida, esta hermosa con ese vestido blanco que le queda a su figura, parece un bello ángel que callo del cielo para cuidar de mi. Estaba admirando su hermosura, de todo a todo, era algo inevitable me la estaba comiendo con la mirada, un leve susurro "Jade" me saco de mi ensimismamiento, sonreí y me acerque a besarla, en seguida llego un valet parking a pedir las llaves de mi auto para llevárselo, con gusto se las entregue, el chico se retiro en el auto y nosotras nos adentramos al restaurante. Una vez adentro un hombre algo viejo me pregunto sobre si tenia reservación, rodee los ojos y le di mi nombre, el hombre abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa

–por aquí señorita– me guió hasta una terraza en el segundo piso, siempre es lo mismo, pronuncio mi apellido y magia, todos hacen lo que pides, todo gracias a mi padre... Es algo tedioso. Lo odio. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, nos sentamos y el hombre se retiro despidiéndose de forma cordial, Traje a mi novia a uno de los restaurantes mas solicitados de los Angeles, uno de los mas caros, tuve que hacer varios trabajos para mi padre, ayudar a mi madrastra y ahorrar lo que me daban, aunque no me arrepiento de eso, ahora se que Tori, me ama.

–Jade, la vista es preciosa– mi morena tenia la palabra Felicidad en toda la cara, yo solo le dedique una sonrisa, adoro a esta medio latina, desde que la conocí.

–sabia que te encantaría– una gran sonrisa se me escapo, no podía contener mi felicidad, para ser sincera, planee todo esto desde 2 meses atrás para poder tener todo perfecto, mi chica es perfecta, por que no hacerle algo perfecto. Comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestra relación y comenzamos a recordar todo lo que vivimos para poder estar juntas, cuando se acerco un mesero a preguntar que deseábamos, Tori pidió una extraña pasta y yo solo pedí una lasaña. Continuamos hablando. Mi padre al principio no lo aceptaba pero no se, por obra de magia alguien lo hizo cambiar de opinión y por alguien me refiero a Tori, mi madre y mi hermana. Mi padre adora a Tori, lo cual me parece extraño, el no quiere a nadie, o eso quiere hacernos creer. Seguimos platicando sobre nosotras, por que de nuestras vidas ya sabemos todo, incluso se que mi morena tiene un lindo lunar arriba de su lindo y redondo trasero... me lo dijo su madre. Hablamos un poco mas, cuando vimos que se acerco de nuevo el mesero con nuestros platillos, un vino tinto, dos copas vacías y dos vasos con hielo y agua natural, le agradecí y el mesero se retiro para poder dejarnos comer– ¿quieres un poco de vino?– se que ella no toma este tipo de cosas pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

–Jade, sabes que no bebo...– un susurro y una linda y comprensiva sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al pronunciar eso, la adoro... ¡MALDITA CURSILERIA!, he estado todo este rato pensando estúpidas cursilerías– pero esta vez are una excepción– su cara picarona es una de las facciones que mas adoro, me vuelve loca, hay maldita sea. No lo puedo evitar verla o tenerla cerca de mi me hace pensar cursilerías. Le serví un poco del vino ya que es la primera vez que bebe se le podría subir el alcohol, no quiero una Tori borracha, ¡su padre es policía!. Comenzamos a comer, en silencio, uno cómodo, nuestras sonrisas impregnadas en nuestros rostros y nuestras miradas que chocaban de vez en cuando. después de un tiempo, ya nos encontrábamos terminando nuestros platillos. Escuchamos un alboroto, gritos de personas, cristales rompiéndose provenientes de la planta baja, mi morena se asusto y se levanto– ¿que sucede?– esta aterrada, la mire con sorpresa y me levante también.

–no lo se– susurre, me acerque hacia la parte de la terraza que daba vista a la calle, observe a toda la gente corriendo hacia ninguna dirección, autos chocados e incendiados, era una escena horrible, había una catástrofe ahí abajo. Tori se asomo después que yo y miro la escena con terror.

–debemos ver que sucede– esta asustada, su mirada lo dice, tiene razón debemos ver que sucede. Bajamos a la planta baja, donde venia el alboroto y vi de nuevo la escena del callejón, gente comiendo a otra gente. Gente muerta volviendo a la vida, esto es una pesadilla, había gente corriendo despavorida hacia todos lados, todos chocaban entre ellos, es una verdadera catástrofe. Tori esta petrificada viendo la escena sacada de una película de terror, ¡DEMONIOS! "Una sola mordida de esas cosas tu sangre se infectara, hasta que el virus ataque tus neuronas del cerebro, en menos de 3 minutos te habrás convertido en una de esas cosas" las palabras del rubio hicieron eco en mi cabeza, fue suficiente para hacer que mi cerebro funcionara, debo alejarme de eso, debo proteger a Tori

–ven sígueme– la tome de la mano, esta tensa lo sentí cuando tome su mano y dio un pequeño saltito, corrí con ella tomada de la mano hacia un lugar seguro "Debo protegerla" es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza. Tori me miro preocupada, y muy asustada.

–Jade, ¿que esta pasando?– esta muy asustada lo veo en su mirada y lo siento en su cuerpo

–Tori, te prometo que te lo explicare, por ahora sígueme, necesito ponerte a salvo– chocaba con toda la gente, ellos querían ponerse a salvo, yo quería poner a mi novia a salvo, vi a dos mujeres, como de 30 años, una rubia alta con una escoba en la mano y otra castaña bajita que traía a un niño rubio como de 3 años en brazos, caminaban tranquilas como si esto se viera todos los días, cuidaban sus espaldas por si acaso, entonces lo recordé "Esas cosas no pueden ver ni saborear, sin embargo pueden sentir el miedo, oler la sangre y escuchar" ¡CLARO!, gracias estúpido rubio entrometido, necesito tranquilizar a Tori–Princesa, necesito que te relajes, todo va a estar bien, te prometo que te voy a proteger pase lo que pase– todo lo dije en un pequeño susurro para después darle un tierno beso en sus labios, sin soltar su mano.

–esta bien Jade, guíame– me susurro con su sonrisa encantadora al separarnos del beso. Sonreí por lo sucedido, mi chica es muy valiente, todo lo que necesita es que alguien alimente su valentía. Volví a recobrar el camino aun tomando la mano de Tori, voy a seguir a esas dos que acabo de ver. Corro para alcanzarlas y lo logró, nunca solté la mano de mi medio latina, toco el hombro de la rubia, y veo como en un rápido movimiento levantó la escoba y tiro un golpe hacia Tori pero justo antes de que la escoba se impactára contra su cabeza logro detenerla, solté un leve gemido de dolor, esa rubia si que tiene fuerza.

–lo siento– la rubia se encuentra arrepentida por lo que hizo, nos mira con preocupación– pensé que eran una de esas cosas y querían atacarnos– nos sonrió.

–no te preocupes– Tori también le sonrió, yo miraba aun la escena y cuidaba que ninguna de esas rarezas se nos acercara– hiciste lo que creías necesario para sobrevivir– le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva. Vi como varias de esas cosas se acercaban lentamente hacia nosotras.

–debemos movernos– jale a Tori de la mano hacia la cocina, seguida por la rubia que también jalo a la pequeña castaña. La rubia y yo cerramos y trabamos la puerta con una mesa. Mala idea, esas cosas comenzaron a golpear la puerta– Maldición– susurre y comencé a sudar frío, odio esto, demonios

–debemos salir de aquí– hablo la rubia preocupada mirando a todos lados. Esta todo cerrado, no podremos salir.

–¿por donde?, todo esta cerrado– estoy muy preocupada, fue muy mala idea entrar aquí.

–mamá, ahí hay una ventana– el pequeño rubio apuntaba hacia una ventana, estaba un poco arriba, pero era lo suficientemente ancha para que cupiera una por una y saliéramos por ahí.

–bien, primero ve tu Rachel, te pasare a Raymond– la rubia estaba decidida, es muy valiente, me sorprende.

–de acuerdo, por favor, no te arriesgues Quinn– dijo la pequeña castaña beso a la rubia y le entrego al pequeño que hacia caras de asco, muy graciosas. Quinn, Rachel y Raymond, al parecer son una familia. Le ayudamos a la castaña a alcanzar y subir por la ventana, después le ayudamos al pequeño a alcanzar los brazos de su madre que lo esperaban estirados, parece ser que la cocina esta como en un sótano, la ventana saca directo a la calle.

–Vamos Tori, tu turno– le dije a mi morena que se encontraba cuidando la puerta, dentro de poco entraran, debemos salir rápido.

–eh... si, ya voy– susurro con preocupación y un poco de temor sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

–todo va a estar bien– le susurre en el oído a Tori, me sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana, Quinn y yo le ayudamos a subir, mientras Rachel la jalaba para ayudarle a subir mas rápido, arrimamos otra mesa a la ventana para que pudiéramos subir la rubia y yo.

–Ve tu primero– dijo la rubia mirando la puerta que pronto caería, con dos o tres golpes mas de esas cosas y ya no tendríamos puerta.

–de acuerdo– dije saliendo por la ventana rápidamente, mi novia, Rachel y el niño me jalaban para ayudarme. Una vez afuera vi como algunas casas estaban incendiadas, y había cosas por la calle caminando, los autos estrellados y quemados, era una escena horrible.

–¡Rápido Quinn!– escuche el grito de Rachel y vi que estaban jalando a la rubia, esas cosas ya habían logrado entrar, por fin habían derribado la puerta. Fuí a ayudarles y logramos sacar a la rubia antes de que la tocaran esos monstruos.

–eso estuvo cerca– la rubia tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

–¡Eres una Idiota Quinn Fabray!, estuviste a punto de ser alimento de esas bestias, me asustaste, dime ¿que demonios haríamos sin ti?– dijo la pequeña castaña con lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazando a la rubia quien le acariciaba la cabeza y la miraba con una sonrisa de comprensión.

–perdón, no quise asustarte– abrazaba a la pequeña morena con una mirada preocupada

–Mamá– hablo ahora el pequeño rubio que corrió a abrazar a la rubia

–perdón– la rubia abrazo también al pequeño– debemos irnos, corremos peligro aquí– susurro, seco las lagrimas de la morena, le dio un beso en lo labios, tomo a su pequeño en brazos, tomo la mano de su morena con una sonrisa y camino hacia el estacionamiento, yo tome la mano de mi morena y la seguí. Al estar ya en el estacionamiento la rubia nos guío a un auto rojo, que al parecer era de ella, abrió la puerta del acompañante donde subió Rachel y su hijo, después abrió la de la parte trasera y se fue al lado del piloto y se subió, deje que Tori subiera primero y después yo– escuchen, voy a llevarlas a su casa, tomen las cosas necesarias y vamos a ir a la casa de mi primo– hablo la rubia con seriedad mientras arrancaba el auto. nosotras solo asentimos, Tori escondió su cara en mi cuello y comenzó a llorar en silencio, no la culpó, se que esta asustada y sabe que cuando lleguemos a su casa quizás no sea lo mismo, Cat y Trina estaban ahí y las dejamos sin auto, demonios

–tranquila– le susurre, mientras la abrazaba, yo también tengo miedo, pero debo ser fuerte si quiero protegerla. Acabamos de sobrevivir al comienzo, y lograremos llegar al final.

**XD HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

* * *

hola gente, xD sabemos que deben de estar: "(屮ಠ益ಠ)屮 USTEDES PAR DE ESTUPIDOS PRIMERO TERMINEN VACACIONES DE AMOR Y LUEGO COMIENZAN OTRA, NO PUEDEN CON UNA MENOS CON DOS", pero no pudimos contenernos xD. bueno nos vemos la proxima publicación, SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA

P.D: aquí, ni Jade, ni Tori, ni Trina, ni Cat Conocen a Beck.

P.D.2: aquí van a aparecer personajes de Glee, ICarly y Shake it Up!.

**XD✎✺~✺✌Los Malditos Cuates✌✺~✺✎XD**


End file.
